


I'm not your type.

by chrpt10



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrpt10/pseuds/chrpt10
Summary: "Una di quelle estati che ti porti nel cuore per sempre. Che s'istituisce come metro di giudizio per ogni estate presente o futura."





	I'm not your type.

Ero ancora lì, due ore che ammiravo il paesaggio che mi ritrovavo davanti. Guardavo l’intero paesello bagnato dal sole del tramonto. Intorno a me tutto aveva quel tocco rossastro, tipico di quel periodo della giornata che in assoluto preferivo, soprattutto in estate. Tutto era magico, speciale come se la natura intera si animasse.   
Consideravo quel luogo come qualcosa fuori dal mondo, nell’ultimo periodo ci andavo spesso, per riflettere, per riunire e ordinare quella miriade di pensieri che si affollavano in mente. Il mio sguardo si soffermava spesso sulla parte alta di quel paesello. Le case bianche e l’alto campanile gli conferivano quel tocco di antichità recente che avevo sempre amato e che mi riportava spesso, a pensare quanto fossi fortunata a trascorrere le estati in quel posto così affascinante.   
Era straordinario il potere di quella piccola altura appena fuori il centro abitato da cui ammiravo tutto questo, mi calmava tanto e, se a questo, si aggiungeva un paio di cuffiette e i miei pezzi preferiti tutto ciò diventava un paradiso terrestre.  
Nella testa si susseguivano tutti i ricordi di quell’estate magnifica. Così, presi a pensare a ogni passo della nostra storia.   
Lo conobbi una sera calda e afosa d’inizio agosto. Io camminavo con i miei amici, ridendo per una squallida battuta. Lui era lì seduto a chiacchierare con i suoi amici. I nostri sguardi s’incrociarono per qualche secondo e fu odio a prima vista. La sua presunzione si percepiva anche a metri di distanza. Nella confusione della serata non capii come, ma ci ritrovammo soli a cercare gli altri che sembravano spariti.  
Quando iniziò ad attaccar bottone, non ne fui tanto sorpresa. Quella sua spavalderia mi fece capire come nella sua vita non avesse mai ricevuto un no. Beh non c’era da meravigliarsi. Bello era bello. Occhi verdi, magnetici, non credo abbia visto e mai vedrò occhi così trasparenti. Riflettevano la sua anima. Capelli chiari e così morbidi e soffici che ormai passarci le mani è il mio passatempo preferito. Ma non mi ero mai fatta abbindolare da un bel viso, e di certo, non avrei iniziato in quel momento. A ogni sua frase sdolcinata rispondevo in modo freddo e distaccato, a volte anche un po’ acido.  
Credo che dopo quella serata l’avesse presa come una sfida personale conquistarmi, ma non fu per nulla facile. A ogni suo gesto dolce e romantico mi allontanavo irritata e chiedendomi il perché avesse scelto proprio me come ragazza da infastidire.  
La sera di San Lorenzo cambiò tutto. Come al solito i miei amici, molto più interessati alla mia vita sentimentale che alla propria, ci rimasero soli su quel tetto da cui era visibile l’intera volta celeste.   
Si avvicinò restio, avendo paura di una mia risposta negativa, si sdraiò accanto a me.   
<< Non avrei mai pensato di assistere a un così bello spettacolo in tutta la mia vita >> sussurrai tra me e me.   
<> disse tutto d’un fiato che quasi non afferrai il senso di tutte le parole.  
<< Sbagli a dire che non voglio conoscerti, non mi serve. Già so come sei fatto, come sono fatti i ragazzi come te. T’invaghisci di una ragazza per il suo aspetto fisico, sei superficiale e anche immaturo. Ti nascondi dietro quella maschera di ragazzo cattivo e tratti le ragazze come giocattoli solo perché sei fragile e non trovi qualcuno che ti capisca davvero.  
Ah e mi dispiace, ma sono diversa dal tuo prototipo di ragazza, sono intelligente, so quello che voglio, e non di certo quattro frasi romantiche e un mazzo di fiori, voglio piccoli gesti che trasmettono dolcezza, voglio l’amore vero quello con la a maiuscola. Sono anche molto acida, stronza e a tratti sociopatica e non ci posso fare niente. È meglio per tutti che tu la smetta. >> con queste parole mi alzai e feci per andarmene ma si alzò di scatto e mi trattenne per un braccio.  
<< E’ vero, hai ragione sono immaturo e fragile ed è anche vero che non sei il tipo di ragazza che mi attrae di solito. Sei diversa e, infatti, ogni momento che passa m’interessi sempre più. A volte mi soffermo a guardare ogni tuo piccolo dettaglio, come ti tocchi i capelli quando sei nervosa o in imbarazzo, come ridi per farti vedere e alzi di un tono la tua voce in modo palesemente voluto quando invece ridi per davvero e la risata esce dal cuore ma poi non riesci a smettere e ti escono le lacrime.   
Non ho mai provato qualcosa del genere per un’altra ragazza. Mi limitavo a conoscerle superficialmente ma con te è diverso. Voglio sapere tutto di te. Starei ore e ore solo a sentirti parlare o a stare abbracciati. Non pensare che quello che stia dicendo siano solo frasi fatte per conquistarti. Penso tutto, mi piaci, mi piace tutto di te, soprattutto il fatto che tu sia stronza. Se vuoi andartene fallo, non te lo impedirò ma tu continuerai a piacermi comunque.>>  
Dopo queste parole fu un riflesso spontaneo baciarlo. Fu uno di quei baci dolci, romantici. Di quelli che non dimentichi mai sia per le sensazioni provate sia per lo scenario sublime intorno. Di quelli che racconti ai nipotini nelle fredde giornate d’invero davanti al camino.  
Così cominciò la nostra storia. E’ passato un mese da allora.   
Ci siamo conosciuti meglio, siamo usciti, ci siamo divertiti, ci siamo innamorati. Non avevo mai provato l’amore ma con lui è stato così semplice così puro che si possa considerare la cosa migliore della mia vita.  
E mi ritrovavo qui a pensare a tutto quello che passammo, a pensare come tutto stesse per finire.   
L’indomani sarei tornata a casa e noi, la nostra storia, il nostro amore sarebbe finito. Non riuscivo ancora a credere che non lo avrei visto tutti i giorni, che non mi sarei svegliata con l’ansia, perché avrei dovuto incontrarlo e non sapevo che mettermi. Non potevo non pensare a tutti quei sorrisi spontanei che mi nascevano sulle labbra ogni volta che lo guardavo. E tutte le volte che mi aveva difeso o che faceva il geloso perché qualcuno mi abbracciava, a lui non importava che fosse stato mio cugino o il suo migliore amico, lui non voleva e basta.   
Mi sentivo male, sentivo che le lacrime erano in procinto di uscire ma alzai gli occhi al cielo e tentai di calmarmi ma perché? Ero sola e potevo concedermi un po’ di sfogo. Allora crollai. Le lacrime sgorgavano violente, dentro sentivo il cuore sgretolarsi. Riuscivo a percepire ogni pezzettino che si staccava e si frantumava. I singhiozzi si susseguivano veloci, il fiato diventava affannoso non riuscivo più a respirare come quando sei in apnea sott’acqua e hai bisogno d’aria e risali e ti mancano pochi metri, ma il respiro non c’è e senti che non ce la fai più alla fine, però, esci in superficie e l’aria ti riempie i polmoni che ti sembra di rinascere. Questo è quello che provai quando lo vidi tra gli alberi mentre si avvicinava.  
Avevo il disperato bisogno di stare con lui, anche se per poco, anche se sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.  
Mentre si avvicinava, cercai di mascherare le lacrime, ma ero consapevole che le aveva già notate, poiché lui nota tutto di me. Questo credo sia un aspetto che ho sempre apprezzato di lui. Credo sia uno degli aspetti che mi ha fatto innamorare. In qualsiasi occasione afferrava al volo ogni mio piccolo e insignificante stato d’animo. Anche mentre ridevo, capiva se fossi stata triste.   
Arrivato, prese il mio viso tra le mani e mi baciò.  
In quel bacio c’era il mondo. Mi trasmise tutta la sua sicurezza, la dolcezza, l’amore che provava.  
Fu come un balsamo sulle ferite, come una doccia calda dopo essersi bagnati sotto la pioggia. Fu rigenerante.  
<< Non piangere, per favore. Sai che non lo sopporto. Mi mette una tale angoscia addosso che non riesco a togliere facilmente. Ne abbiamo parlato tante volte. Non mi arrendo. Non me lo perdonerei mai. Non ce la faccio capito? Sei così importante. Sei l’unica che mi faccia sorridere quindi non mi arrendo. Perché dovrei rinunciare a te?  
È come rinunciare a vivere.  
So già che tu non cambi idea facilmente e che quando ti metti una cosa in testa sei irremovibile come un carro armato. Che pensi che lasciarci sia la cosa migliore per entrambi ma se fa male a entrambi come può essere giusta. Ti prego ascoltami. >> una lacrima gli scese lungo il viso mentre parlava e gesticolava, come sempre del resto quando deve esprimere un concetto che gli sta particolarmente a cuore.  
<< Come faccio. Se tu ti comporti così. Non riesco a stare lontano da te. L’hai capito fin dal principio come sono fatta. Bastano poche parole dolci e sincere e mi sciolgo. Tutti i propositi di non pensarti e allontanarmi da te vanno a puttane se fai così. Io lo faccio perché non voglio rovinare il nostro rapporto perché so che…>>.  
<< si che con la distanza logorerebbe il nostro rapporto – m’interruppe- e ci lasceremmo rovinando tutto quello di buono che abbiamo vissuto in questi mesi, e se non fosse così? E se ci riuscissimo. Se la distanza ci avvicinasse. Io voglio lottare per te, per noi. Ti amo e distanza o no questo non cambierà>>  
<< Andrai avanti, volterai pagina e a poco a poco saremmo di nuovo entrambi felici.>> urlai, senza neanche rendermene conto. Le lacrime ormai non smettevano più di scendere.   
Si avvicinò ancora di più a me e abbracciandomi disse << Non succederà, se tu non sei con me io, non sono in grado di essere felice.>>  
Mi ero innamorata e anche profondamente di quel ragazzo dagli occhi chiari. Non riuscivo a staccarmi e a stancarmi di lui. Era diventata una sorta di droga, ma di quelle buone come la cioccolata o le caramelle.   
Il giorno seguente riflettevo su questo mentre in macchina ascoltavo le hit dell’estate cioè le colonne sonore che avevano caratterizzato una delle estati più belle della mia vita. Una di quelle estati che ti porti nel cuore per sempre. Che s’istituisce come metro di giudizio per ogni estate presente o futura. Che ti cambia, che ti aiuta a crescere e a diventare matura, per quanto una ragazza come me possa esserlo.   
Sarebbe stato duro è vero. Non so se ce l’avremmo fatta o no. Ma ero arrivata a una conclusione, che in amore è meglio avere una delusione che un rimpianto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa è la mia prima storia e sono abbastanza nervosa e emozionata... se vi piace sarei felice se me lo faceste sapere. 
> 
> C.


End file.
